18/46
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 46-الْمَالُ وَالْبَنُونَ زِينَةُ الْحَيَاةِ الدُّنْيَا وَالْبَاقِيَاتُ الصَّالِحَاتُ خَيْرٌ عِندَ رَبِّكَ ثَوَابًا وَخَيْرٌ أَمَلًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 46-El mâlu vel benûne zînetul hayâtid dunyâ, vel bâkıyâtus sâlihâtu hayrun inde rabbike sevâben ve hayrun emelâ(emelen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. el mâlu : mal * 2. ve el benûne : ve çocuklar, oğullar * 3. zînetu el hayâti ed dunyâ : dünya hayatının süsüdür, ziynetidir * 4. ve el bâkıyâtu : ve bâki olan, kalıcı olan * 5. es sâlihâtu : salih ameller (nefs tezkiyesi) * 6. hayrun : daha hayırlıdır * 7. inde : katında * 8. rabbi-ke : senin Rabbin * 9. sevâben : sevap bakımından * 10. ve hayrun : ve hayırlıdır * 11. emelen : ümit olarak, emel olarak Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 46-Mal ve oğullar, dünyâ yaşayışının ziynetidir. Ebedî olarak kalan hayır ve hasenâtsa hem mükâfat bakımından Rabbinin katında daha hayırlıdır, hem sonucu bakımından daha hayırlı. Ali Bulaç Meali * 46-Mal ve çocuklar, dünya hayatının çekici süsüdür; sürekli olan 'salih davranışlar' ise, Rabbinin katında sevap bakımından daha hayırlıdır, umut etmek bakımından da daha hayırlıdır. Ahmet Varol Meali * 46-Mal ve oğullar dünya hayatının süsüdür. Kalıcı olan iyi davranışlar ise Rabbinin katında sevapça da daha hayırlıdır, umutça da daha hayırlıdır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 46-Mal ve oğullar, dünya hayatının süsüdür. Ama baki kalacak yararlı işler, sevab olarak da, emel olarak da, Rabbinin katında daha hayırlıdır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 46-Mallar ve evlatlar, dünya hayatının süsüdür. Baki kalacak salih ameller ise, Rabbinin katında, sevap olarak da ümit olarak da daha hayırlıdır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 46-Servet ve oğullar, dünya hayatının süsüdür; ölümsüz olan iyi işler ise Rabbinin nezdinde hem sevapça daha hayırlı, hem de ümit bağlamaya daha lâyıktır. Edip Yüksel Meali * 46-Para ve çocuklar bu dünya hayatının çekici materyalleridir. Ama, sürekli kalacak erdemli işler, Rabbinin katında bir ödül ve umut olarak çok daha iyidir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 46-Mal ve oğullar dünya hayatının süsüdür; ebedi kalacak iyi işler ise, Rabbinin katında sevapça da hayırlıdır, ümitçe de hayırlıdır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 46-o mal ve oğullar Dünya hayatın ziynetidir, bâkı kalacak salih ameller ise Rabbının ındinde sevabca da hayırlıdır, emelce de hayırlıdır Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 46-Mal ve oğullar dünya hayatının ziynetidir. Bakî kalacak olan sâlih ameller ise Rabbin indinde sevapca hayırlıdır ve ümitçe de hayırlıdır. Muhammed Esed * 46-Mal mülk ve çocuklar dünya hayatının süsleridir; ama ürünü kalıcı olan dürüst ve erdemli davranışlar ise, karşılığı bakımından, Rabbinin katında daha değerli ve bir ümit kaynağı olarak daha verimlidir. Suat Yıldırım * 46-Mal mülk, çoluk çocuk... Bütün bunlar dünya hayatının süsleridir. Ama baki kalacak yararlı işler ise Rabbinin katında, hem mükâfat yönünden, hem de ümit bağlamak bakımından daha hayırlıdır. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 46-Mal ve oğullar dünyâ hayâtının süsüdür. Kalıcı olan güzel işler ise Rabbinin katında sevâpça da daha hayırlıdır, umutça da daha hayırlıdır. Şaban Piriş Meali * 46-Mal ve evlat dünya hayatının süsüdür. Rabbinin katında baki kalacak doğrular, mükafat bakımından en iyisidir; ümit bakımından da en iyisidir. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 46-Mal da, evlât da dünya hayatının süsüdür. Bâki kalan iyiliklerin ise Rabbinin katında daha hayırlı ödülleri vardır; ve onlar ümit bağlanmaya daha çok lâyıktır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 46-Mal ve oğullar, şu iğreti dünya hayatının süsüdür. Barışa ve hayra yönelik kalıcı eylemlerse, Rabbin katında sevapça da üstündür, beklenti bakımından da. Yusuf Ali (English) * 46- Wealth and sons are allurements of the life of this world: But the things that endure, good deeds, are best in the sight of thy Lord, as rewards, and best as (the foundation for) hopes.(2387) M. Pickthall (English) * 46- Wealth and children are an ornament of life of the world. But the good deeds which endure are better in thy Lord's sight for reward, and better in respect of hope. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 46- Mal ve oğullar, dünya hayatının süsüdür. Bakî kalacak olan iyi ameller ise, Rabbinin katında, sevabca da hayırlıdır, ümid yönünden de daha hayırlıdır. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *46- Mal ve çocuklar, dünya hayatının çekici-süsüdür; sürekli olan 'salih davranışlar' ise, Rabbinin katında sevap bakımından daha hayırlıdır, umut etmek bakımından da daha hayırlıdır. 47- Dağları yürüteceğimiz gün,(42) yeri çırılçıplak (dümdüz olmuş) görürsün;(43) onları bir arada toplamışız da, içlerinden hiç birini dışarda bırakmamışızdır.(44) 48- Onlar senin Rabbine sıra sıra sunulmuşlardır. Andolsun, sizi ilk defa yarattığımız gibi bize gelmiş oldunuz. (45) Hayır, siz, Bizim size bir kavuşma-zamanı tesbit etmediğimizi sanmıştınız değil mi? 49- (Önlerine) Kitap konulmuştur; artık suçlu-günahkârların, onda olanlardan dolayı dehşetle-korkuya kapıdıklarını görürsün. Derler ki: "Eyvahlar bize, bu kitaba ne oluyor ki, küçük büyük bırakmayıp her şeyi sayıp-döküyor?" Yapıp-ettiklerini (önlerinde) hazır bulmuşlardır. Rabbin hiç kimseye zulmetmez.(46) 50- Hani meleklere: "Adem'e secde edin" demiştik; İblis'in dışında (diğerleri) secde etmişlerdi.(47) O cinlerdendi, böylelikle Rabbinin emrinden dışarı çıkmıştı.(48) Bu durumda Beni bırakıp onu ve onun soyunu veliler mi edineceksiniz? Oysa onlar sizin düşmanlarınızdır. (Bu,) Zalimler için ne kadar kötü bir (tercih) değiştirmedir. 51- Göklerin ve yerin yaratılışında da, kendi nefislerinin yaratılışında da Ben onları şahid tutmadım.(49) Ben, saptırıcıları yardımcı-güç de edinmedim. AÇIKLAMA 42. Yer çekimi ortadan kalktığında o gün, dağlar, bulutlar gibi oraya buraya hareket edeceklerdir. Kur'an aynı olayı Neml Suresi 88'de şöyle anlatır: "Dağları görürsün de onları sabit (donmuş) sanırsın, oysa o gün onlar bulutların sürüklenmesi gibi sürüklenirler." 43. "Yeri çırılçıplak görürsün." Yeryüzünde ne bir bitki, ne de bir bina kalacaktır ve o çırılçıplak bir alan haline gelecektir. Bu surenin 8. ayetinde de aynı olaya değinilmiştir. 44. Yani, "İlk insan Adem'den kıyamet gününün son anında doğan çocuğa dek bütün insanları mahşerde toplayacağız. Hatta doğduktan sonra bir kez nefes alan bir çocuk bile o gün mahşerde toplananlar arasında olacaktır." 45. Bu söz o gün, ahireti inkar edenlere hitaben söylenecektir: "Şimdi, peygamberlerin öğrettiği bilginin doğru olduğunu görüyorsunuz, onlar size Allah'ın sizi annelerinizin rahminde ilk yarattığı gibi tekrar dirilteceğini söylemişlerdi fakat siz bunu inkar etmiştiniz. İkinci kez hayata döndürülüp döndürülmediğinizi şimdi söyleyin bakalım." 46. "Rabbin hiç kimseye (zerre kadar) zulmetmez": Ne başkasının işlediği bir günah bir kimsenin hesap defterine yazılır, ne bir kimse işlediği günahın cezasından fazlasına çarptırılır, ne de suçsuz bir insan cezalandırılır. 47. Adem ve İblis kıssasına, sapık insanları yaptıkları hata konusunda uyarmak amacıyla değinilmiştir. İnsanların kendilerinin iyiliğini isteyen peygamberleri bir tarafa bırakıp da, Adem'e secde etmeyi reddettiğinden beri insanların ezeli düşmanı olan İblis'in tuzaklarına kapılmaları büyük bir hatadır. 48. İblis'in Allah'a isyan etmesi muhtemeldi. Çünkü o meleklerden değil cinlerden biriydi. Kur'an'da meleklerin kesinlikle ve yaratılıştan itaatkâr olduklarının açıkça ifade edildiğine dikkat edilmelidir. 1) "Onlar büyüklük taslamazlar, kendilerine hakim olan Rablerinden korkarlar ve ne emrolunurlarsa onu yaparlar." (Nahl: 50) 2) ".... Onlar Allah kendilerine neyi emretmişse ona isyan etmezler ve ne emrolunurlarsa onu yaparlar." (Tahrim: 6) Meleklerin tersine cinler, insanlar gibidirler. İtaat etme seçeneklerine sahiptirler. Yani onlara da inanma veya inanmama, itaat etme veya isyan etme özgürlük ve yetkisi verilmiştir. Bu, İblisin cinlerden biri olduğu ve bu nedenle de onun isyan yolunu seçtiği söylenerek de açığa çıkmaktadır. (Bkz. Hicr: 27, Cin: 13-15) Bu ayet, İblisin bir melek olduğu, hatta sıradan bir melek değil, meleklerin başkanı olduğu konusunda çoğu insanda var olan yanlış anlamayı tamamen ortadan kaldırmaktadır. Kur'an'da geçen "Biz meleklere" "Adem'e secde edin" dediğimizde hepsi secde etti, fakat İblis secde edenlerden olmadı" ifadesi nedeniyle ortaya çıkan zorluk ve karışıklığa gelince, meleklere verilen emrin, meleklerin yönetimi altında bulunan tüm yeryüzü yaratıkları için geçerli olduğuna, onların da insana boyun eğmek zorunda olduklarına dikkat edilmelidir. Buna uygun bir şekilde bütün yaratıklar meleklerle birlikte secde ettiler, fakat İblis onlarla birlikte secde etmekten kaçındı. Bkz. Müminun: 73 49. Burada kafirlere şeytanların itaat ve ibadete layık olmadıkları, çünkü onların yerlerin ve göklerin yaratılışında hiç bir katkıları olmadığı, hatta onların kendilerinin bile yaratıldıkları, bu nedenle sadece Allah'ın ibadete layık olduğu anlatılmak istenmektedir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *46. Mal mülk ve çocuklar dünya hayatının süsleridir; ama ürünü kalıcı olan dürüst ve erdemli davranışlar ise, karşılığı bakımından, Rabbinin katında daha değerli ve bir ümit kaynağı olarak daha verimlidir. (49) 49 - Lafzen, "değeri bakımından Rabbinin nezdinde daha hayırlı ve ümit olarak da yine daha hayırlıdır". El-bâkiyâtu's-sâlihât ("ürünü kalıcı olan dürüst ve erdemli davranışlar") ifadesi, bir burada, bir de 19:76'da olmak üzere bütün Kur'an'da iki kere geçmektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *46. Mal ve oğullar dünya hayatının süsüdür. Ölümsüz olan iyi ameller ise Rabbin katında sevapça hayırlıdır ve ümitçe de hayırlıdır. 46. İşte dünya varlığı türünden olan (mal ve oğullar) da (dünya hayatının süsüdür.) Aslında bunlar da bir ilâhî lütuftur, fakat madem ki, bütün dünya hayatı, fanidir binaenaleyh bunlar da o türden oldukları için bir gün yok olacaklardır. Artık bir akıllı kimseye lâyık mıdır ki, bunlar ile iftihar ederek başkalarına karşı kibirlice bir vaziyet alsın?. (Ölmez olan iyi ameller ise) beş vakit namaz gibi,teşbih ve tahmîd gibi, fakir insanlara yardım etmek gibi pek güzel şeyler ise (Rabbin katında) ahiret gününde (sevapça) faidece dünya süsünden (hayırlıdır.) ve bu güzel ameller (ümitçe de hayırlıdır) sahibi o sayede ümitli olduğu ahiret nimetlerine nail olur. İşte insanlar için selâmet ve saadete sebep olan şeyler öyle dünyevî varlıklar değil, böyle güzel amellerdir. Artık asıl bunları elde etmeğe çalışmalıdırlar.